


Finding Feline

by shame_less18



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Parenthood, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shame_less18/pseuds/shame_less18
Summary: Ian’s grin widened, if that was even possible, and he turned back onto his side to look directly at Mickey.“You know what we should do?” the redhead asked, leaning to support his own head on his hand and elbow as well.“What, Gallagher?”“We should get a cat for the kids!”“Fuck no.”
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Yevgeny Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich & Yevgeny MIlkovich
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

Sunlight peered through the black curtain across the bedroom, managing to shine directly into sleepy eyes. Pale blue watched lazily as red eyebrows furrowed together, trying to squint out the sunlight. The scrunched-up face of the man he loved began to relax into its normal state as Ian continued to rise from the dead sleep he had been so committed to. Mickey watched as green eyes slowly blinked open, meeting his own gaze directly.

“Were you watching me sleep, Mick?” Ian asked, his voice raspy from his near comatose state a few moments before.

“Fuck you is what I was watching” came the hasty response of the black-haired man. A smile spread across Ian’s face as he turned to look at the ceiling and rub the sleep out of his eyes. Mickey couldn’t help but lean over from where he was laying with his head supported on his hand to press a small kiss to his husband’s cheek. Ian’s grin widened, if that was even possible, and he turned back onto his side to look directly at Mickey.

“You know what we should do?” the redhead asked, leaning to support his own head on his hand and elbow as well.

“What, Gallagher?”

“We should get a cat for the kids!”

“Fuck no.” 

Ian sighed. He knew this would be the response he received from his ever-grouchy lover.

“Fuck they need a cat for anyway?” Mickey used the hand not supporting his head to pinch the bridge of his nose, eyes closed, brows furrowed, for a second, before looking back to hear what ever bullshit answer his redhead was going to give him. 

“I dunno. I want a cat?” This was the only response Ian could come up with. And it was the truth, he really did want a cat for himself and the kids.

Mickey flopped onto his back on the bed. He scrubbed a hand down his slightly stubbly face and silently asked himself what combination of events lead him to this very moment in his life. Here he was, married to his high school sweetheart, or whatever gay shit they were. They had two kids together, both carried by Svetlana in exchange for consistent child support payments for Yevgeny, despite having shared custody of him. Mickey thought the world of his kids though. Yevgeny, his oldest son, was eleven years old, had beautiful blue eyes like his father, and had the same scathing attitude as his mother. Amelia was Mickey’s five-year-old middle child, and she acted like one. Amelia was conceived using an egg “donated” by Debbie (they paid in babysitting Franny while she was working) and Mickey’s sperm, surgically implanted in Svetlana to carry to term. Amelia had beautiful red hair that grew in length past her little waist, and she had the brightest pale blue eyes Mickey had ever seen. Mickey knew damn well that he was wrapped around that little girl’s baby finger, and he absolutely loved it. And then there was Daniel, the youngest, at two years old. Daniel, like Amelia, was conceived using the genetic material of a relative. Instead of trying to bribe another egg out of Debbie, they opted to use Mandy instead, so Ian could have a baby of his own. Mandy didn’t want anything in return for this donation, other than to have constant access to her niece and nephews. Which, the pair thought was more than reasonable. Daniel was the only one who had Mickey’s signature hair colour, charcoal black, but he had emerald green eyes and splotches of freckles across his body. Mickey could tell that Daniel would grow to look like Ian that time he dyed his hair black. Though Svet carried all of Mickey’s children (how fucking weird, he thought), she only shared custody over Yevgeny. As far as she was concerned, Daniel and Amelia weren’t her children at all, and Mickey couldn’t agree more. 

“Mick? Is that still a no?” Mickey snapped out of his thoughts to look at Ian, who he forgot he was talking to for a moment. For a second, he couldn’t remember what the hell they had been talking about, but he recovered quickly, remembering the cat conversation.

“Fuck Gallagher, ‘f course its still a no” the black-haired man grumbled, covering half of his face with the hand that said FUCK. “We don’t need a goddamn cat.”  
Ian didn’t mean to take this as a challenge. But they were adults now, with jobs and a house and kids, and if he wanted a goddamn cat, he was going to get a goddamn cat. He hatched a plan in his head, plan B, he called it. Plan A was to just ask Mickey, and since it didn’t work, he had to act. Ian ripped himself from his sneaky thoughts and leaned over to plant a kiss on Mickey’s lips.

“Okay Mick” was all he said before he tore himself out of bed and began to dress. He could feel suspicious blue eyes piercing into his skull from behind. Its not that the ex-thug didn’t trust his lover, he did, but there was something sketchy about Ian not putting up a fight. He knew, however, that if he pressed it, there would be a squabble, and he just did not want to deal with Ian’s stupid shit right now. So, he rolled out of bed himself, pulling some boxers on and then layering pajama pants over them. He didn’t bother with a shirt, everyone in this house had seen him without one anyways.

The pair tumbled out of the room together and made their way to the kitchen for their morning coffee. Ian put the pot on, while Mickey reached into the cupboard to grab their respective mugs. Imagine going from being the biggest badass on the South Side of Chicago to a mechanic at an auto shop who has his own favourite mug. Bet nobody saw that comin’, Ian couldn’t help but think to himself as he watched his cute little husband pour sugar into the empty container. It wouldn’t be long before the house they shared on the South Side was filled with the noise that came with having two small children. Ian basked in these quiet moments that he and Mickey shared before the day’s chaos ensued. The coffee was ready now, and Ian watched as Mickey carefully poured the hot liquid into their mugs, handing Ian his immediately after. Ian took his coffee black, so he wrapped his fingers around the mug and held it close to his bare chest before bringing it to his lips for a sip. He was not much aware of what he was doing, he was too enthralled in watching his lover dump sugar out of the container he just refilled into his own mug. Mick crossed the linoleum to the fridge and grabbed his special creamer (it was only special because he was the only one who used it) to add to his cup, before he used a teaspoon to stir it. Ian brought his cup to his lips again, never looking away from Mickey.

“The fuck you lookin’ at?” 

Ian was torn from his stare and brought back to reality by the gruff voice he loved so much. He shrugged and set the mug on the counter, heading for the fridge to grab some eggs to make before the kids woke up and started begging for anything other than eggs. On his way to the fridge, he made sure to give his husband’s little butt a nice squeeze, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth when he saw the way Mick’s eyebrows climbed his forehead. Turning back to the stove, Ian cracked a few eggs into his favourite non-stick frying pan. The kids, he knew, would only eat the eggs scrambled, so he began mixing them around in the pan slowly over the heat. He could hear Mickey behind him pulling bread from the bag and sticking it in the toaster, before warm arms wrapped around his waist from behind, pulling Ian’s hips against his abdomen. Their height difference made this position kind of amusing for Ian, knowing that his thighs were closer to his lover’s crotch than his butt, but he enjoyed the closeness, nonetheless. He scraped the eggs onto four plates, two portions much smaller than the others. Ian felt Mickey’s warm body pull away as two of the plates disappeared from the counter next to him, hearing them settle on the table a second later. 

Ian left the kitchen and bounded up the stairs to wake his children. Yev was with Svetlana for the week, so he only had to worry about Daniel and Amelia. Ian relished in the fact that this routine was second nature to both he and Mickey now. He knocked lightly on the door, opening it immediately after and creeping into the room. Sitting on the edge of Amelia’s bed, he brushed a hand over her cheek, brushing frizzy red strands out of her face.  
“Mel” he whispered, trying not to startle her sleeping form, “Melly” he murmured a little louder than the first. He was met by a long whine in response. “Time to get up, smelly Melly” his whisper was now in a singsong tone. Her blue eyes slowly blinked open, and Ian couldn’t help but feel his heart melt as he recognized the look on her slightly confused face as Mickey’s wake-up expression.   
“Time for breakfast and then daycare.” He whispered as his sweet baby girl sat up in her princess bed. He wanted to lean forward to press a kiss to her cheek, but he knew that Amelia hated affection this early in the morning. Ian crossed the room to Daniel’s race car bed and sat on the edge similarly.  
“Danny” he whispered. Daniel was always easier to wake up than Amelia, and Ian wasn’t quite sure why. A groan left the boy’s body, and Ian carded his fingers through the tuft of black hair on the two-year old’s head. A soft yawn tore through the boy’s body as his limbs stretched out and his teddy bear fell to the floor. He sat up wearily, looking around the room in a dazed state. Ian stood, small green eyes following him to the dresser where he pulled out a little blue dress and white stockings along with denim overalls and a black sleeveless shirt. The kids had already abandoned their pajamas on the floor and were waiting for Ian to come and dress them. He dressed Amelia first, sending her downstairs to Mickey so he could sit her at the table with her eggs while he French braided her hair. Ian finished wrestling Daniel into his overalls, lifting the miniature Mickey onto his hip as he made his way down the steps to set the boy at the table next to his sister. 

By the time Ian sat down to eat and help his son eat, the eggs were long cold. Convincing Mel to wake up and then fighting Danny into his clothes for the day took more time than normal, but Ian was content to eat his cold eggs so long as Dan didn’t complain. Luckily, the two-year-old was perfectly pleased to eat his breakfast, and when the kids and Ian were finished eating, Mick had finished Amelia’s braid. Ian stood, clearing away all the plates except Mickey’s, which hadn’t been touched yet. Mickey was digging lunch kits out of the fridge, and Ian accepted them from his husband’s hands and pressed a small kiss to his lips before ushering the children out the door. As he went to close the door behind them, Mickey sat down to eat, and Ian shouted “Love you! See ya after work!” and the door was shut before Mickey could respond over his mouthful of eggs and toast. A grin spread across his face as he brought his mug of ice-cold coffee to his lips, before he reached into his pocket to grab his phone and text Ian.

“Love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

The day passed by slowly. Ian, who had managed to get his job back as an EMT (he claimed discrimination was the reason he wasn’t being hired because the felony he committed was a result of a manic episode) was facing a dilemma. How was he going to get a cat without Mickey freaking out? He really, really wanted a furry friend for the kids. When he was a child, he had no pets and he knew Mick didn’t either. Ian felt it was an important experience for the children to develop their empathy skills. Ian had three options as far as he could see: keep bugging Mickey until he inevitably crumbled and said yes, just get a cat anyways and face his husband’s wrath, or just forget about it and not get one. However, as Ian was sitting in the rig waiting on a call, an idea formed in his head. A terrible, awful, fantastic idea. But it would take a little bit of time to pull off. Ian was always a patient man anyways.  
When his shift ended, Ian went to pick up the kids from daycare. It was around six and Mickey wasn’t off work until around eight. Ian leisurely entered the house, Dan on his hip, his other arm carrying the same lunch kits he left the house with, though now they were empty. Mel tumbled into the house hot on his heels, and immediately ran to play with her toys in the living room. Ian set his mini Mickey on the floor next to his sister before he straightened up and headed to the kitchen to start dinner. He decided he was too preoccupied to make an elaborate meal, so he settled for spaghetti and meat sauce. As he waited for the ground meat to brown, he stood against the counter researching different animal shelters in the area, trying to find the perfect cat to adopt.   
It was nearly seven when the food was ready for toddler consumption. He set the two plates he prepared on the table and called Mel and Danny to eat. Amelia came barrelling into the dining area of the kitchen and sat at the table in a hurry. Dan was quite hasty himself, but a lot clumsier and he ended up falling on his butt. A grin spread across Ian’s face as he lifted his baby and set him on his chair, planting a loud kiss to a chubby cheek. The kids dug into their food quickly, though Daniel being so young, wound up with more food on his face than in his tummy. Ian knew that the reason they ate so fast was because after daycare, they only had until seven thirty to play before it was bath and bedtime.  
“Hey, slow down! The food isn’t going to run from you!” he said, the grin still plastered to his features. He loved the children he and Mickey had together, and as much as he dreaded cleaning up Daniel’s mess, he wouldn’t trade this for the world. He admired the fiery tone of his daughter’s hair and the eyebrow game his son had. These children, though not necessarily biological, were a perfect mix of himself and his husband. He observed them and their mannerisms, waiting to see a flash of himself or Mickey. As the children drew closer to finishing their dinner, Ian got up from his place at the table and moved the leftovers into the oven to keep warm. He would eat with Mickey later.  
Daniel, as expected, was absolutely covered in the spaghetti. Ian grabbed a baby wipe from the package he had on the counter (those things clean everything) and wiped his son’s hands and face, knowing it would hold over until bath time. The kids had been babbling the whole time about what they did at daycare, and Ian was expertly pretending to listen to their ‘stories’. They quickly disappeared back into the living room, and Ian turned to the sink to start washing the dishes from breakfast as well as dinner. Usually this was Mickey’s chore when he returned from work, but Ian wanted to get some extra cuddle time in tonight. As the sink began to fill with suds, he twisted his gold wedding band off his finger and set it aside. His hand felt naked now, without the band that was engraved with the word “free”   
The kids were being noisy, running around and screaming. Ian was used to this constant chaos, not only because he had two young children, but because he was raised in this noise as well. He didn’t mind it though, because if they were screaming and running and laughing, he knew they were alive and well. By seven thirty, the dishes were washed and put away, and the kids had quietened down a bit, aware of the fact that bedtime was right around the corner. 

“C’mon kidlets, time to go for a swim!” Ian announced as he stepped into the living room, drying his hands after wiping the tabletop. A high-pitched giggle sounded through the air, and Ian’s heart melted as he watched Amelia’s face scrunch up in laughter. 

“Silly daddy! I know that just means its time for a bath!” she giggled out, feeling as though her daddy was the funniest man alive.

“Okay, you got me!” Ian admitted “It’s just bath time.”

Mel’s giggles may have subsided but the crooked grin across her face was still present as she dashed up the steps towards the bathroom. Ian followed behind, Daniel’s chubby hands in his as he helped him climb the stairs from behind. As the toddler reached the top step, Ian scooped him up excitedly and said “Wow big-man! You made it all the way to the top!” as his long fingers found his son’s ribs for a quick tickle. Daniel’s laugh was like music to Ian’s ears.  
The group stepped into the bathroom, Ian noting that Mickey hadn’t forgotten to lay out the kids’ clean pajamas and towels, along with a diaper on the folded stack of Daniel’s clothes. Ian set Daniel on the floor mat by the tub so he could turn on the hot water, testing the temperature with his hand and adjusting the cold tap as needed. Once he found the perfect temperature, he let the water run over the plug as he turned to sit on the closed toilet lid, ready to wrestle his kids out of their day clothes.   
Mel was always the easiest to prepare for bath time. When she got old enough to understand how difficult her brother was being, she made the decision to make things easier by just allowing herself to be bathed without putting up too much of a fight. So, while Ian was preoccupied with trying to get Daniel’s overalls off, Mel quickly shed her dress and stockings. By the time Daniel was ready to be washed, the tub was full enough that Ian shut off the water. He lifted each kid into the water and sat back to let them play a little bit. When he decided to stop procrastinating, he began by washing his daughter’s long hair with child safe shampoo. He handed her a washcloth and she already knew what to do as she began scrubbing away at her own skin. Dan was still quite young, so while Ian washed his hair he squirmed and shifted and whined, wanting to continue playing with the water. Armed with a new washcloth, Ian began wiping Daniel’s pudgy little body down, making sure to be gentle. In no time, both of his kids were clean, the evidence of their dinner washed down the drain. Ian lifted Amelia out of the water and set her on the bathmat, grabbing her little towel that had a hood on it and drying her off thoroughly while Daniel slid around in the empty tub. He wrapped the towel around his daughter’s small frame and told her to hold it in place so she wouldn’t get cold as he took care of Daniel. The toddler was a little more difficult to dry, as he kept moving and trying to escape his father, but soon, he was dried and dressed in a new diaper and some clean jammies. Ian turned to Mel as Daniel sat on the floor making baby noises. She knew the drill, and moved to stand in front of her father, her hood down. Ian snatched her hairbrush off the bathroom counter, and quickly combed through her hair. He preferred to do this while she was still in her towel because a lot of the left-over water came out with each stroke of the brush, and he didn’t like when her jammies were soaked from her hair. Five minutes later both children were in their respective beds, teeth brushed, warm PJ’s on, listening to Ian as he animatedly told a bedtime story.   
“Goodnight princess” he said to Mel, who giggled and said “goodnight daddy. Can you make sure papa gives me a kiss when he gets home?”   
“Of course, sweet bean” Ian responded, a hand carding through ginger locks as he leaned to peck her forehead. Mel would be asleep when Mick got home, but he was going to make sure she got that kiss, goddamnit. He turned to the other child in the room. His mini Mickey. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his already sleeping son’s temple. “And goodnight to you, little man” he whispered, ensuring he wouldn’t wake the toddler. He shut off the light shortly after that and closed the door most of the way. He knew they liked when they could see the hall light, so the door remained a tiny bit open.   
The doorknob was being turned as Ian got downstairs to the kitchen. He knew he would have to warm the leftovers for himself and Mickey. He made their plates and stuck them in the microwave as he felt warm arms wrap around his waist from behind. Ian turned and pressed his lips sweetly to his husband’s.

“How was your day?” he asked, his arms snaking around his lover’s shoulders as they leaned against the counter next to the microwave.

“long as fuck, man. Sorry ‘m late.” Mickey mumbled, gazing over at the empty sink.

“I just got the kids to bed, thought maybe we could get a little extra- cuddle time in?” Ian’s voice dropped huskily towards the end of the sentence. The way he said ‘cuddle time’ in that tone make Mick sure that he didn’t actually mean cuddling. A grin spread across the shorter man’s face. 

“’f course”

Two weeks had passed before Ian had his next day off, and he was absolutely sure that he had a solid plan for how he was going to get his cat. He was positive that Mickey had forgotten about his asking two weeks earlier, and that was going to work in his favor. Now, just to execute the scheme. On his day off the kids wouldn’t be going to daycare. Preparation had to be done for this plot to go smoothly. He had gone to the animal shelter the day prior to his day off to choose his animal, which he had already mentally selected on the website. It was an older, gray, tabby looking cat who was said to have been good with young children. He loved the way the cat’s pattern seemed to include a tarantula shape on its forehead. He knew this cat would be too cute to pass up. Having left work early that day, Ian had time to get the cat and take it back to the house to lock it in the spare bedroom with food, water and a litter box. He then picked the kids up from daycare, followed through with their regular routine, and waited for Mickey to return. He had to be sure that the shorter man would not be going near the spare room for this to work.  
The doorknob jingled open, and Ian could hear his blood pumping in his ears. He could only pray that Mick wouldn’t go anywhere near that spare bedroom. Mick stepped into the house, closing and locking the door behind him. 

“Hey,” Ian said in what he hoped was an inconspicuous way, “How was work?”

“Same old, same old,” Mickey responded. Ian knew that he was hiding his fluffy secret well enough that he gained a little confidence. 

“kids in bed?” Mickey’s voice rang out, pulling Ian from his inner turmoil. 

“Like always” Ian grinned as a sexy little smirk tugged across Mickey’s lips. He knew that smirk.

“Wanna skip dinner and just head to bed, Firecrotch?” a pale hand rose to wipe at the corner of plump lips, and Ian knew in that moment that Mickey wouldn’t be going anywhere near the spare room that night.

When Ian awoke, Mickey was already gone for work. As the sleep drifted from his brain, he was suddenly hit with the reminder that now was the time to implement his plan. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes, before getting up and throwing pants on to go make breakfast for the kids. Before he started on the food though, Ian went into the spare room to see how the cat was doing. He hadn’t chosen a name yet, deciding to leave that to the kids. He gave it a quick few pats before he ushered it into a pet crate, lifting it carefully and taking it into the back yard. He set it out of sight, promising he would be back shortly. This was all part of the plan.  
When he entered the house again, he started preparing breakfast for real this time. Step one is done, he thought, as he prepared the food for his two little munchkins. Time for step two. As breakfast was nearly ready, he got his phone out, and sent a quick text to Debbie.   
“Just put the coffee on. Stop by with Franny?”  
“Sure. Be there in 10” was the quick response from his sister. Step two had been completed, and Ian ran up the stairs to awaken the children for breakfast and a visit with Cousin Franny.  
The kids had already gobbled down their eggs and were in the living room playing with Franny as Ian and Debbie sipped coffee in the kitchen. They had been chatting about mundane things, how the family is (even though Ian sees everyone once a week), what the weather has been like, and what the odds were that Fiona would ever come back.   
“Oh! I just remembered, Mickey wanted me to go and grab something from the shed out back! Watch the kids for a minute?” Ian blurted it out so fast that he didn’t give Deb any time to respond before he was out the back door, moving to find the cat crate. He picked it up, looking around to make sure nobody was nearby, and tore off to the front of the house, where he let the cat out onto the porch. He turned and ran back, throwing the crate into some long grass that he knew would hide it long enough. He came back into the house, trying not to appear flushed as he said “huh. Mick must have put it somewhere else.” To excuse his empty hands.  
It wasn’t long before the group heard deep meows through the front door.   
The kids, ever curious, went tumbling to the door and opened it excitedly. The cat, already somewhat familiar with the sights and scents of the house, strolled in like he owned the place. The room was full of the squeals that the kids were emitting at the sight of such a cute animal. The cat seemed to be loving the attention as the three children took turns petting and scratching its fur. Debbie tore her eyes from the sight as she looked at Ian, hand on her hip and coffee close to her chest. 

“You gonna keep it?” her voiced sounded distant as Ian looked from her to the kids and the cat.

“Doesn’t look like I have much of a choice.” He said, gesturing to the scene in front of them. He hoped secretly that he sounded convincing.

“You could give it to a shelter.” She offered helpfully. He shook his head in disagreement.

“I can already tell they’re attached.” He said, hoping that he sounded resigned to the idea. Little did she know, Ian planned this all along.

“What will Mickey say?” She asked, her eyes moving from him to the excited children. She could already hear potential names being thrown out. 

“He won’t like it, but as soon as he sees Dan and Mel begging to keep it, he’ll crumble.” He said with a tone of finality. This was the only part of the plan that had nothing to do with deceit. He really knew in his heart that the man he married could never say no to their children. He turned, a smirk playing at his lips. Everything had gone according to plan. Debbie was a witness, without her, Mick might think he just brought the cat home. He dumped his cold coffee down the sink and strode straight back into the living room to play with his kids, Franny, and their new cat.

When Mickey got home, he was met at the door by his two squealing children. Normally they would be asleep by now. A grin tore its way across his face as he knelt to take the kids in his arms. He nuzzled his nose through Mel’s fiery locks and planted a kiss on her cheek, turning his head to do the same to Dan. It was then that he finally registered what they were yelling.

“Papa! Papa! We got a kitty!”

“Yeah papa! Come look!”  
His swore that his heart fell out of his ass.  
“You got what?” he asked, unsure if he was hearing them right. They took his hands and lead him through the house into the kitchen, where the cat was perched in Ian’s lap at the table. It looked smug, Mickey thought, hogging all the space on his husband’s lap. It was a pretty cat, and Mick would only give it that much. Ian stood at the sight of his husband, the cat slinking off his legs gracefully.   
“Papa! Can we keep it?” Mel asked, batting her eyelashes. “Daddy said we had to wait for you to get back so we could ask you” Her blue eyes that mirrored Mickey’s were huge, and begging. Dammit.

“Why don’t you take the cat and play in the living room for a bit before bed? Papa and I will talk about it.” Ian said, placing an assuring pat on his daughter’s head. 

“Okay daddy! Let’s go, Daniel!” she took her brother’s pudgy hand and lead him into the next room.   
As soon as they were alone, Mickey rubbed a hand down his face. 

“We can’t keep it.” He said, pinching the bridge of his nose for a second before he looked up at Ian.

“Why not? It can teach them about responsibility and all that shit.” Ian offered.

“We can’t afford a fucking cat, Gallagher.” Mickey knew it was a lame excuse. But the truth was, he liked dogs better. He just couldn’t have one because he was allergic. If he couldn’t have a dog, he didn’t want a cat either.

“Mickey we both have decent paying jobs; you know that’s a bullshit excuse. Name three good reasons why we shouldn’t keep the cat.” Ian knew he had won this fight.  
Mickey tried to think of the reasons, but he just couldn’t come up with anything other than he didn’t want a cat. He knew that reason wouldn’t stop Ian Gallagher from getting what he wanted. The kids looked so hopeful too…

“Fine. But you owe me, Gallagher.”

“Perfect with me, Milkovich.” Ian affirmed with a wink.  
Mickey rolled his eyes and called the kids back into the kitchen. He knew they had been listening at the door based on the speed at which they tumbled in.

“Can we keep him Papa?” Mel asked excitedly, she already knew the answer.

“You guys are feeding it and shit.” Mickey said this, but he knew it wouldn’t turn out true. It would be him or Ian doing that in about a week.

“’Course, Papa! Thank you!” she ran up and gave both of her fathers a hug. They loved every second, of course. Daniel followed suit, and Mickey lifted him to give him a proper snuggle.

“it’s bedtime for you brats” the shorter man said affectionately. He loved his kids with all his heart, and he loved the man who he was raising them with. 

“Okay papa, goodnight!” Mel squealed as she ran for the stairs, Ian following her as he helped Daniel. “night papa!” Daniel sputtered out in his little baby voice. Mickey’s heart warmed. He would kiss them goodnight when Ian toned down their excitement.

Mickey was alone in the kitchen, having just gotten a beer, his food in the microwave, when the cat jumped up onto the counter next to him. His eyebrows furrowed, one still higher than the other, as he scoffed, looking away from the huge green eyes staring into his soul. The cat rubbed against his arm, and Mickey gave in, stroking the fur gently. When he looked up, Ian was in the doorway of the kitchen, arms crossed, leaning against the door-frame. A smile tugged at his lips.

“Kids wanna name him Kenny,” Ian said, pushing off the door-frame to cross the kitchen so he could get a hug from his husband.  
“Told ya we shouldn’t have let them watch so much South Park.” Mickey grumbled. He knew Ian caught him petting the damn cat, who was staring at the couple as they held one another. A smile broke across Ian’s face as he pressed a kiss to the shorter man’s cheek. Mission accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a comment/kudos :D


End file.
